Policy
Profane and/or sexual language Profane and/or sexual language is not permitted in public rooms and channels. Players that want to use profane and/or sexual language are welcome to have those conversations on private channels, such as +o-p and +vent. Tinysex TF2005 is a place for cooperative role-play and interaction with other players of many different ages. For the security and comfort of all our players, tinysex/cybersex is not allowed. Also, because this is a Transformers MUSH, please keep in mind that Transformers are alien robots: they do not have the same feelings and organs as human beings. They are capable of caring and emotion, but not lust, and not sexual intercourse. So, aside from being not allowed, TS between Transformers is unthemely. Privacy Privacy CANNOT be guaranteed on a MUSH. This is plain and simple. If you have a deep, dark secret, don't talk about it here. It is possible, although strongly discouraged and prohibited in many situations, for someone else to observe you without your knowledge. That does NOT make it okay to invade privacy. You should be able to feel comfortable here. While there's no way to guarantee privacy, either from other players or from the Admin, we make every attempt to ensure privacy. If you feel that your privacy has been violated, PLEASE speak to a staff member, and we will address the situation. Player/Player Disagreements In a perfect world, there wouldn't be any, but this being a non-perfect world, we have to deal with them. For player-to-player disagreements, the staff is ready to help with mediation and resolution. If it's a disagreement over an IC/RP situation, staff also can help you resolve it. If it's a personal one that's spilling over into your MUSH situation, talk to a staffer and we will do what we can to solve the problem. Player/Staff Disagreements If you disagree with a decision made by a staff member, you have the following recourses: *talk to that person *talk to the head of that staff *talk to another staffer If you still disagree after that point, you always have the option of leaving the MUSH. We will do our best to keep this a fun environment for all, but we can't please everyone in everything. :( Personal Attacks One thing that isn't tolerated here is open personal attacks. We are all human, and we will all end up disagreeing or quarreling with each other once in a while. Those disagreements will not be allowed to escalate into flamewars, no matter who they involve. Posting personal attacks on bulletin boards or making personal attacks on channels is totally unacceptable. MUI Never perform staff functions while intoxicated or otherwise not fully in control of your actions. If you observe another Admin who is performing staff functions while drunk, @boot them. The other Admin will probably be annoyed, but this is better than having damage inadvertently caused by someone who isn't thinking clearly. Player Warnings and Firings The following section describes Transformers 2005 MUSH’s policy on player firings. The purpose of this information isn’t to scare monger any players with the concept that the Admin can fire players for certain actions. Rather, it is provided to help explain how rule breaking is dealt with and to inform players of how the Admin at Transformers 2005 will warn a player about inappropriate actions they may be performing, long before the thought of firing will ever be raised. This information is meant to reassure all players of where they stand in relation to rule breaking. Transformers 2005 MUSH works on a Strike system when dealing with problems that disturb the MUSH or the players on it. If a player’s actions are causing enough problems amongst the other players of Transformers 2005 MUSH to warrant Staff attention, such as the breaching of Transformers 2005 MUSH’s rules, the player may receive an Official Warning, or "Strike". Not all Staff attention warrants a strike. In fact, the Administration at 2k5 want to help resolve differences between players to help foster a fun gaming experience at 2k5. We have +gripe command and the Gripestaffer for a reason. Ideally things are worked out before strikes even need to be thought about, but if a player’s actions are deemed problematic enough by the Staffers handling the issue, an official strike will be given to the player. Receiving a strike is our way of warning the player that continued actions of this kind are not advisable. It is Transformers 2005 MUSH’s policy that a player may receive three strikes before the option of removing the player from the MUSH becomes accessible. We believe this is a fair way to give everyone a chance. The only time a player will be removed from the MUSH without receiving three strikes/warnings is if: *the player is attempting to crash the MUSH or hack the MUSH Database/server. *the player is attempting to run malicious code that would serve the same purpose as the previous point. *the player is making disturbing levels of unwanted harassment on another player. *the player is disrupting the MUSH to a serious degree. A strike is not to be confused with having a character removed due to inactivity (Timing Out). Removal of one’s character due to not making enough IC time is not a firing. When a player is fired, they are asked to leave the MUSH. Removal of a character due to inactivity is only that, removal of a character. The player may still play on 2k5, only with a less time-necessary character. A player will always know when they have received an official strike. During discussion with the Staff Member as they detail the serious rule breech that the player has performed, the Staff Member will let the player know that the rule breech is going to count as an official strike. A log of the discussion with Staff will also be e-mailed to the player’s registered e-mail address so that the player will always have for their record what actions they performed that warranted the strike and how many strikes they have received thus far. Hopefully, most players will never have to worry about strikes, but the above information is provided so that all players both know how things work on 2k5, and where they always stand in regards to firings. When a player is fired or banned (temporarily or indefinitely), it is against the policy of Transformers 2005 Admin to mock or otherwise publicly shame the individual. That said, we've found ignoring or failing to report that a player has been fired causes far more problems than it solves. Thus, an announcement will be made about it, though the admin will do their best to remain neutral and respectful. Also, players should already be aware of Transformers 2005's rules. If not, please type 'rules' and read through our rules. OBLIGATORY WARNING TF2005 Administration aims to be as fair as possible in all matters. However, "the buck stops here". Any decision made in conjunction by Gripestaffer & The Wizards is considered actionable and we do reserve the right to skip steps in the above process if the situation is grave enough to warrant it. Changing Policy If you disagree with a rule or policy, and you want to change it, here's what to do: *Write up a replacement policy or an explanation of why you think the rule/policy should be removed. *E-mail it to the wizards (see +adminlist) The wizards will collectively handle the discussion of your request, and they will disseminate it among the other admin as well. The rule may be changed, it may not, but you will be given a thorough explanation of the reasoning behind the decision. Back to Information